


Priceless

by Teri



Category: MacGyver (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-05
Updated: 2006-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teri/pseuds/Teri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is desperate to make sure that no one at the SGC gets to see the 2006 Super Bowl – at least one specific commercial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priceless

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is an indirect sequel to my story, "In Plain Sight". However, the only thing you need to know from that story is that Jack O'Neill, not Richard Dean Anderson, played MacGyver on television as part of an undercover assignment.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Stargate: SG-1, MacGyver, Richard Dean Anderson, or any credit card. This little story is meant only as a laugh and not as an advertisement or endorsement of any product.

Major General Jack O'Neill was sitting, well hiding-out, in his cabin in Minnesota.

Jack looked at his watch. It was now or never. The Super Bowl pre-Game show was drawing to a close and the game itself would be starting soon. He reached over to his telephone and dialed Stargate Command.

_Unlimited Long Distance Service: $79.99 a month_

"Hank, I am putting the base on alert. All personnel need to report immediately. Additionally, I don't want any unnecessary communication or monitoring of civilian frequencies – that includes the big Game."

"Jack? What's going on?" Hank asked.

"Just do it," Jack's tone was clipped making sure Hank knew it was a direct order.

"Right away."

"Good, I'll be in contact," Jack hung-up the phone, for once grateful he had been promoted to General or else his plan would never have worked.

_Bright New Shiny Stars for His Uniform: $23.50_

Jack hung up the phone and went to grab a beer.

He sat down in front of his television set and began to watch the game, paying particular attention to the commercials.

Jack just sat there in stunned silence as he watched himself on screen in those familiar tan pants, one of his favorite jackets, and that dye job meant to cover all of that grey hair he had earned while babysitting archeologists and astrophysicists.

He watched as he broke through the ropes with an air-freshener and as he made his escape sliding down a utility wire with the help of a sock and he watched as the building exploded.

_42 inch Plasma Screen TV: $1,299.85_

Why had he ever agreed to reprise the role of MacGyver for that commercial? Why had he agreed? Oh yeah, because General Jumper ordered him to do it, citing something about the pay going towards the latest doohickey SG-1 destroyed saving the world.

Well now the commercial was off, he could call Hank and tell him the lock-down is over. He just couldn't think of any other way to prevent everyone from seeing the commercial. If anyone at the SGC ever figured him out . . . he'd never hear the end of it. . . Thankfully, he was able to arrange the base wide alert.

_The little things that save you from embarrassing explanations: Priceless_

_There are somethings money can't buy . . ._


End file.
